Living Nightmare
by freddykruegerfan218
Summary: kevin is new in town and lives in 1428 but has no idea what went on in the house till he gets a history lesson so he gets Alice to help him but they soon discover Freddy is stronger and getting out of the dream is tougher than they thought


Living Nightmare (i do not own a nightmare on elm street only the character kevin that i created enjoy)

Chapter 1: new kid on the block well I guess my life is pretty normal my name is Kevin and me and my family are moving to a new place called 1428 Elm street I wonder what the house looks like I never went with my parents to look at the house so I'm hoping its nice oh were here. So this is our new house huh seems so old. Well it's been here for a while honey the three previous owners didn't like it but I'm not sure why. My mom had said I went in and picked a room it was small and there was blood on the carpet I wonder why maybe some one cut themselves in this room I unpacked my stuff and got settled I was starting a new school tomorrow it was called Elm street high I found it weird that it was named after the street I live on I checked the closet then a diary and a few notes came falling out I read the diary first it said property on Nancy Thompson I opened it said.(Nancy's voice) I'm not sure but I think I saw the man that Tina said was stalking her in class I fell asleep and saw a man with a dirty red and green sweater he almost got me but I woke up. The man his name is Freddy Krueger no one believes me they think I've gone crazy the only one who believes me is Rod if only I had evidence to prove to them I'm not crazy. The notes said. (In Jesse's voice) the boiler room is a place I would rather not go not after the fucking dreams I've had or it might be the heat in the house but I'm not crazy. I saw him again Lisa believes me but no one else does its like he's possessing me to do things I can feel it. I went to my mom and said hey mom do you now anything about a man named Freddy Krueger? She said well no dear I'm not quite sure who you're talking about I dropped it and went to sleep but I had a weird dream. (In dream world boiler room) I was walking and found a ladder I climbed it and found a spiral staircase then went up it then a man grabbed me and threw me down I couldn't move I was paralyzed he came towards me he said. Welcome to your new nightmare. Then he was going to cut me I started screaming then I woke up I looked at my shirt it was cut by the mans glove but luckily I wasn't I didn't go back to sleep and wondered who was this man and what does he want with me I knew this wasn't a fake dream I hade evidence to prove that.

Chapter 2: you're not the only one

I went to school the next day trying not to get in anyone's way but I did make some friends their names were Dylan, Jessica, Heather, and Logan we got to the cafeteria then started talking I said. I had a weird dream last night. What about? Heather asked. Then I said a man with a brown fedora then Logan cut me off and said a dirty red and green sweater Heather said a glove with finger knives then Jessica said he's horribly burnt then Dylan said he works in a boiler room. I said how did you know? To all of them. Heather said you don't know do you? Know what? Kevin get out of that house and move otherwise you won't be safe she said. After school I was still thinking about the man we were talking about at lunch how did they know who I was talking about and why wouldn't they tell me anything else? I wasn't going to let this go unanswered so I decide that I was going to do some research on the house the owners and the street it self now this was my business I went to the library to look for some books on the history but found nothing so I went home and looked for something on there I also got the diary and notes I was now determined to find this out.

Chapter 3: Elm Street 1984-2003

I looked up the history of the house it said. The house 1428 on Elm street use to belong to a child murderer a man named Freddy Krueger otherwise known as the spring wood slasher. (Nancy's voice) the man his name is Freddy Krueger. I kept reading. He was going to go jail but some papers weren't signed so he was released that's when the parents of Elm street had enough. They put gasoline all over his house and set it on fire he was burned to death in his boiler room the whole house was burnt down but rebuilt everyone forgot about the guy but he came back he killed more people in there dreams their names were Tina grey, Rod Lane Glen Lantz, Marge Thompson, Donald Thompson and their daughter Nancy Thompson , a gym coach named Schneider, Ron Grady, a girl named Kerry, Taryn White, a guy named Phillip, Will Staten, a girl named Jennifer then my friends Kristen parker, Kincaid, Joey, Mark, Greta, Debbie, Sheila, my brother Rick Johnson and my boy friend Dan Jordan then went after his daughter Katherine and her friends. Twelve years later he came back and went after a girl named Lori and her friends but also fought Jason Voorhees, but I know I'm not the only survivor. Story written by Alice Johnson still active. she knew a lot about this stuff so I decided to look her up maybe she can help me it wouldn't hurt to try I found her address then rang the doorbell a red headed woman who was holding a child opened the door and said. Hello who are you? I responded with my name is Kevin Rogers I read your article on elm street and I have some questions to ask you. He's back isn't he? She asked come inside she put the baby to sleep then said do you live in the house? I nodded she said then we have a lot of work to do. What work? I asked she said we have to get ready for him the dream world is dangerous bring some weapons with you and try to live its not as easy to get out of as you think neither is killing the bastard but first you need to go get a lighter? Why? Because that's what he's afraid of.

Chapter 4: let the games begin: I listened to what Alice said and got a lighter then got a machete a knife and a bottle of gasoline in case I needed it now I know what your thinking the machete and the knife a cliché but it was the only thing I could find I got back to Alice's house it was midnight the time she said we both were scared she said. You don't have to do this if you don't want to I've beat him before. I said: no this is my fight to and I'm not letting you go by yourself besides he's after my friends I have to save them to. It took five minutes for us to go to sleep and I had a feeling there was no turning back now (in dream world in penny brothers car lot) I couldn't tell where I was but there were a lot of cars then I heard a deep voice I then knew it was Freddy he said: did you really think I would be scared of you or Alice well I've got news for you the party's just startin now let the games begin HA, HA, HA. Then the cars started going crazy they turned on with no key in the ignition I got out alive but then saw I flash of light then I was out of there. Alice's P.O.V. For some reason Krueger took me back to the tower where his mother had died I walked in the lights were on I felt a bad presence sure enough he came behind me and said: welcome back Alice you made a bad choice coming here. I'm not scared of you Krueger I beat you twice and I will do it a third time if I have to. Oh but you don't really have a choice my dear your friend seems to be hanging out just fine though. I looked and saw Kevin he was tied up and near a pit of fire I said let him go Krueger he then said your wish is my command he dropped him but luckily I was able to hit Krueger and catch Kevin I then took his machete and stabbed him saying: this ones for Dan this ones for Nancy and this ones for everyone else you killed I ran with Kevin he asked: will that hold him I said not long enough no lets hurry we only had two weapons so I decided we kill him now and forever but first I needed a plan.


End file.
